


Blood and Fyre

by Izvin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: All the World's a Stage, Backstory, Becoming what you hate, Bookverse only, Character Study, Conspiracy, Dragons, Dynasty - Freeform, Epic Fail, Family, Family Member Death, Friendship, Guilt, Hubris, Intrigues, Introspection, Justification, Magic, Memories, Mentorship, Multi, Others - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Powerhungry, Red Keep, Regret, Rulership, Spymaster, Suicide, The Blackfyre Rebellion, Theatre, coup, greyscale, legacy, little birds, trap, visionary, winter has come, winter is coming
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Niekedy vo vzdialenej budúcnosti sa všetko pobabralo a Varys ocitol v slepej uličke. Jediné, čo mu ostáva, je trocha času na sebaspytovanie pred koncom.





	Blood and Fyre

Varys si dôkladne prezeral dýku. Šesť a pol palcov dlhá, z toho štyri zahnutá čepeľ. Jednoduchá malá vec, len svetlohnedá drevená rukoväť bez ozdôb, po rokoch dokonale padnúca do jeho ruky, a oceľ. Dokonca ani nie valyrijská, hoci by to pasovalo k dračiemu dedičstvu. O jej ostrosti však nebolo pochýb. Bol dôkladný človek, brúsil ju pravidelne. Keď bacuľatým prstom zľahka prešiel po ostrí, v koži mu ostala rumenná ryha. Tenká, takmer nepovšimnuteľná. Skoro nebolela. To bolo uspokojujúce.

Preferoval by jed, alebo skok z veľmi vysoko položeného miesta, ale tajná chodba, ktorou utekal, bola zavalená a cesty späť už tiež nebolo. Táto čepeľ bola jediný smrtiaci predmet, čo so sebou mal. Jeho zlyhanie bolo závratné. Závratné... Vážne by mal skočiť z nejakého vysokého miesta. Najlepšie do plameňov, ktoré videl šíriť sa počas svojho úteku. Dokonale by to odrážalo súčasnú situáciu. Bola by v tom istá... Katarzia. Naozaj sa nemá ako dostať niekam hore? Obzrel sa po holých stenách, z ktorých sa z času na čas zaprášilo, po dlažbe, po hromadách zlámaného kameňa, po všetkých plochách a škárach, ktoré prehmatal v snahe nájsť ďalšiu tajnú cestu v útrobách rúcajúcej sa Červenej pevnosti. Čakajúcu azda práve naň. Ale nie, naozaj niet cesty von. Späť k dýke. Vylepšil by to horúci kúpeľ, ale človek musí byť vďačný za maličkosti a nezťažovať si život upínaním k nedosiahnuteľnému. Veril, že ak sa dokáže odpútať od trpkosti a oceniť to, čo má, dokonca aj maličkosti, čo iní považujú za samozrejmosť a výsostné právo, nikdy nestratí rovnováhu, nikdy nestratí kontakt s rolou, ktorú má hrať a hrou ako takou. Hovorilo sa o hre ako partičke cyvasse, ale on videl hru divadelnú a v tej bol majster.

Preto ho prekvapilo, ako veľmi ho hra napokon zaskočila. Hľadal útechu v usudzovaní, že to nebolo spôsobené poľavením v princípoch, len vplyvom neznámych premenných, nad ktorými nemal kontrolu. Ako niekto, kto zasvätil celý život zhromažďovaniu vedomostí, prístupu k miestam a ľuďom, rozširovaniu vplyvu a zlepšovaniu svojej kontroly, mal celkom dobrú predstavu, koľko toho ostáva mimo jeho moc, mimo schopnosť plánovať aj improvizovať. Mohol byť výnimočný človek, ale stále len človek. Po tomto prejave úprimnosti sa aj tak rozhodol zariskovať, rozohrať niečo vrcholne neisté, čo v istom momente už nebol schopný zastaviť.

A v tomto bode čisté svedomie končilo. Zvyšok bol vykúpaný v krvi a sadziach po čiernom, čiernom ohni. Nenávratne stratený pod mnohoročnými nánosmi. Keď volil menšie zlo. Alebo dokonca väčšie, jemu viac vyhovujúce zlo a spoliehal, že na konci sa to všetko vyplatí. Že potenciál budúcnosti prevýši zaplatenú cenu, pretože po kríze príde nová éra prospechu. Kríza by prišla tak, či tak. O tom bol presvedčený. Vládnuca dynastia klesla hlboko. Spôsob, akým šľachtici premýšľali a spravovali, či skôr hazardovali so svojimi dŕžavami a obyvateľmi, k tomu viedol tak isto, ako rieka do mora. Ako všeobecná skostnatelosť naokolo. Netušili nič o ozajstnom živote a jeho zmenách. On ho zažil. On sa doň narodil. Ubíjajúcu existenciu premenil na zdroj úspechu. A nielen pre seba. Videl do vecí ako málokto. Vedel do nich zasiahnuť.

Predpovedať vývoj a spriadať plány bolo ako písať scenár, ako riadiť divadelné predstavenie. Tvorca musel rozoznať ako do seba jednotlivé prvky zapadajú, ako sa ovplyvňujú, aby herci dokázali hrať, kulisy vyzerali ako živé a publikum uverilo a z predstavy sa stala skutočnosť. Najúžasnejšie bolo, ako si tieto predstavy odnášali so sebou do skutočného života, hoci boli presvedčení, že sa ich zriekajú a berú len ako zábavu. Žili pre ne, vnímali skrz ne, cítili sa nimi. Správny rozprávač a správny divadelník vedeli zaistiť, aby v ľuďoch ich príbeh žil a skrz nich sa šíril ďalej a ďalej... Na to musel byť príbeh dobrý a stvárnenie presvedčivé. A pretože tie najlepšie sa životu podobali, jeden potreboval byť všímavý, spájať odpozorované detaily do súvislostí. Príbehy sa podobali životu a potom dostatočne silné a často opakované inšpirovali život, aby sa podobal zas im – ako pár zrkadiel, divadlo imitovalo život a život divadlo, donekonečna. Samozrejme, vždy sa niečo pokazilo, náhle zmenilo, ale pohotové prispôsobenie, uchopenie novej nite zabránilo krachu a chaosu. Mal na to talent. Mal v tom skúsenosť. Na javisku pouličnom i javisku sveta. Svetový scenár síce nikdy nevidel, ale dokázal urobiť slušný odhad. Kríza sa blížila. Všetko to smerovalo k tragédii, ktorá sa Varysovi vonkoncom nepáčila. Ale ak by zasiahol, zopár zvratov a iných interpretácií, také menšie extempore, mohol by to zmeniť na príbeh nádeje...

 -

 Doteraz si ešte jasne pamätal tú chvíľu, čo otvorila prvé dejstvo. To neskoré popoludnie s tieňmi takmer čiernymi a planúcim zapadajúcim slnkom krvavým, keď prechádzali sieňou s vyobrazeniami rodových línií a podobizňami predkov, keď kráčali trónnou sálou až k železnému trónu. A paranoidný Aerys mu ponúkol post Majstra našeptávača, pretože sa obával zrady, prebratia moci. Jemu! Potreboval všetko svoje herecké umenie, aby na mieste neprepukol do smiechu. Miesto toho bol úslužný, správnou mierou klzký a zároveň dôveru vzbudzujúci. Nikto, koho by sa trebalo obávať, ale na koho sa dalo bezvýhradne spoľahnúť. Rola, do ktorej sa najviac hodil.

Rozšíril svoju sieť špiónov o žobrákov, siroty a zúfalých ľudí v Kráľovom prístavisku a neskôr i v iných mestách. Spolu s vtáčikmi od Illyria ovládol zákulisie dosť na to, aby vytvoril dojem vševedúcnosti. A dokázal to i bez mágie na rozdiel od niekoho. Poskytol im podporu a vybraným deťom schopnosť písať a čítať a životaschopnú otrlosť, o ktorej sa väčšine obyvateľstva môže snívať a s ktorou sa vtáčikovia tak dobre posielali do tmavých nepohodlných miest, medzi brutálnych ľudí. Špehovať, dezinformovať a kradnúť s nasadením života, či zabíjať. Ako učiteľ. Podelil sa o časť toho, čo umožnilo prežiť a pozdvihnúť sa jemu. To najlepšie, čo ich stretlo, podľa jeho skromného názoru. A nielen ich. Jeho správy boli presné, museli byť, ak si chcel prácu udržať a nebyť vynaliezavo potrestaný. Ale ukázalo sa, že vie nielen zisťovať, ale aj prichádzať k správnym záverom a predpovediam, radiť a presviedčať ľudí. Stával sa pre kráľa čoraz nenahraditeľnejším a sám si začínal veriť tiež. Že má na viac, než riadiť špiónov. Dokázal by spoluvládnuť. Dokázal by učiť vládnuť.

Dokázal by to ešte lepšie, keby nemusel všetko prispôsobovať kráľovi, ktorý bol čoraz šialenejší a krutejší. Ďalší v poradí nebezpečných vredov. Boli v kráľovskej rodine čoraz častejší. A pritom bol v prvých rokoch považovaný za tak nádejného. Za tak nádejného, ako vnímali všetci v ríši Rhaegara. Rhaegara, ktorý sa upínal k nejakým magickým proroctvám a predtuchám, podľa Varysa skôr preludom. Rhaegara, ktorý s Varysom, ikeď nie bezdôvodne, nemienil mať nič spoločné. Postoj, aký by sa ani časom nezmenil.

A tak nedlho po svojom príchode pri jednej nechutnej poprave upálením za priestupok zaiste podvratného prosenia o nižší trest pre zlodejíčka sa rozhodol. Aegor a Daemon mali pravdu. Targaryeni boli otrávení. Vetva zničená v krvi i spôsobom života izolovaným od skutočného sveta, od fungovania a potrieb väčšiny ľudí a ríše. Áno, kríza bola nevyhnutná, ale jej záver... Po odrezaní tejto chorej vyčerpanej vetvy by sa mohla rozkonáriť druhá, mladšia, zocelená generáciami celkom iného podnebia a starostlivým dohľadom. S ňou by prekvitala celá záhrada. To bola preň tá pravá rola. A druhé dejstvo mohlo začať.

Ďalej podával pravdivé správy, ale začal ovplyvňovať zákulisné ťahy tak, aby mohol hlásiť rozkol. Prilieval olej do ohňa, čo odohnal Tywina Lannistera. Štval syna a otca proti sebe a Rhaegarovi prevrat podkopával, kým všetci naokolo so situáciou pomaly strácali trpezlivosť. Zadržal správu Lyanny Stark, v ktorej rodine vysvetľovala svoj náhly útek. Nech sa ten rod zničí sám a sedem kráľovstiev túžobne vystiera ruky k vládcovi, ktorý by poskytol bezpečie a stabilitu. Vojna ho vo svojej brutalite ohromila. Samozrejme, očakával krviprelievanie, drancovanie, zmätok, stiesňujúcu neistotu a katastrofálne omyly, ale ich intenzita mu chvíľami brala reč. Možno to mal brať ako varovanie, že takéto vecí sa skrátka vymykajú z rúk. Že cena je privysoká.

Ale Serra, ktorú mu ukradli na dlhých desať rokov, než ju s Illyriom získal späť, Serra odfúkla akýkoľvek zárodok pochybnosti. Dychtivá vôľa jeho sestre pristala viac, než skleslá utiahnutosť. Rozžiarila jej tvár, dala vzletnosť pohybom, pretože už viac nevťahovala hlavu medzi plecia a prestala klopiť oči. Blčali, keď k sebe túlila svoje novorodené dieťa. Navzájom si umocňovali ambície už len svojou prítomnosťou vedľa toho druhého. A Illyrio ich oboch miloval a obdivoval, preto súhlasil.

Namiesto rozuzlenia dejstvo tretie. Varys zostal v Západozemí a miesto upevnenia vlády nového schopného kráľovského páru, nechal nastúpiť menej sľubný, dovolil, aby sa dvor naplnil pochybnými ľuďmi a vznikajúcu vládu podkopával. Bol to potrebný kontrast, zámienka. Za nejakú dobu už nemohol cúvnuť, ani keby chcel. Sedem kráľovstiev bolo na ceste do pekiel a späť sa ísť nedalo. Predstavenie muselo pokračovať. A pravdupovediac jeho pozícia sa mu celkom páčila. Robert Baratheon mal preň rovnaké využitie ako Aerys. Na prechodné obdobie stačil. Prejavil sa ako mizerný kráľ a príšerne rozhadzoval peniaze, či už sám, alebo zatváraním očí pred márnotratnými parazitmi a korupciou okolo. Devalvácia Západozemského obeživa, na ktorú sa s Illyriom podujali, ani nebola potrebná. Ale pretože Robert ťažil z povesti žoviálneho bojovníka – typického kladného hrdinu, ozajstnú prácu prenechával iným ľuďom a držal na uzde svoju manželku a jej prvorodeného syna, stabilita bola zaručená.

Mohol zaistiť, aby vláda prešla do rúk niekoho iného, ale nikto podľa neho nebol tým pravým. Otec princeznej, Doran bol prezieravý človek, avšak krehký a krehké boli aj reťaze, na ktorých držal príbuzných. Hrdý Jon, hoci schopný, bol starý a občas príliš zdržanlivý - orol, ktorému sa nechcelo na zem a jeho dedič nestál za reč. Staniss rigidný a neznesiteľne posadnutý zákonnosťou, nehovoriac o neskoršom spriahnutí s červenou kňažkou. Renly by dokázal kráľa zahrať iba ako vedľajšiu postavu v nejakej komédii – s úsmevom mávať davom. Eddard bol na kráľovskom dvore jahňa medzi vlkmi. Tywin by odovzdal vládu jedine stelesneniu krátkozrakej sebestrednej nízkosti menom Cersei a Joffrey. A úprimne, na ich príšernosti mal podiel tiež. Kevan sa podobal Jonovi, ale nebol vodcovský typ a jeho deti tiež nie. Z Tyriona by nebol kráľ z podobného dôvodu, prečo z Varysa nie. Trpaslík ani špehujúci eunuch by nevzbudzovali vernosť a rešpekt.

Petyr bol... Hlavybôľ. Tak podobný, lichotivo, zábavne, nebezpečne prijateľne. A zároveň tak rozdielny. Kde Varys cítil intenzívnu starostlivosť, Malíčkovi na ničom nezáležalo. Len na pomste a vzrušení zo stúpania, z toho, že mohol spadnúť a zatiaľ ešte stále nepadal, kým všetci ostatní áno. Mať od kolísky ten správny titul, mal by na to. A práve preto bol najhorší. A k tomu nepredvídateľný. Stelesňoval chaos a závislosť na hazarde. A Varys so svojimi dlhodobými podrobnými plánmi, túžiaci po spoľahlivom usporiadaní a udržateľnosti z nejakého dôvodu najužšie spolupracoval práve s ním. Bolo to hlboko znepokojujúce.

A nikto z nich nemal páru o živote neprivilegovaných, nebral ich dostatočne do úvahy, dosť dobre nechápal, čo pre nich treba urobiť. Ale to všetko boli výhovorky. Chcel korunu pre svojho synovca, aj keď mal vládnuť pod iným menom a považovať sa za niekoho iného. Nikomu inému by nemohol ušiť rolu dokonalého kráľa tak na mieru. Jeho krv a jeho vízia, vzorec, ktorý by pokračoval ďalej.

S Daenerys urobili chybu. Varys chcel Targaryenov raz a navždy odstaviť. Zo zášte i pre istotu. Viserys bol zrkadlový obraz svojho zlomeného nepríčetného otca a to isté sa mohlo v budúcnosti stať i z jeho sestry, alebo z jej detí. Použiť ich iba ako zásterku a páku moci vo Východozemí sa javilo najvýhodnejšie. Ak by Dothraci predsa len prekonali slanú vodu a začali drancovať Sedem kráľovstiev a zabili Roberta, ktorého by ľahko presvedčil k priamemu stretu, ich porážkou by si ten správny dedič železného trónu získal priazeň. Ak nie, stále mali využitie vo Východozemí. Viserys všetko ohrozil, ale v zásade zomrel len skôr, než plánovali. On aj Mopatis očakávali, že poddajné bezbranné dieťa Daenerys tam vonku zahynie tiež. Lenže ona prežila, prekvitala. Azda z trucu, tak ako Varys sám kedysi a prečo to on idiot nepredvídal... Najväčší preplesk alebo bol, keď priviedla na svet draky. Že jej tie vajcia dávali... Netušil ako a či vôbec sa mohli vyliahnuť aj niekomu inému, ale radšej žiadne, než v jej rukách. Obzvlášť keď predajom takých pokladov mohli mať ďalšiu armádu. Všetko sa tým menilo. Nanešťastie premeškali šancu získať ju ako spojenca. Chýbala jej ostrieľaná obratnosť a znalosti, ktoré sa jej ani jeden z nich predtým neunúval poskytnúť a tak v nich stratila dôveru, sústavne sa odvracala a po sebe zanechávala len skazu. A zo zásterky sa stal rival a nekontrolovateľný ničiteľ všetkých plánov. Škody boli strašné. Stratený prisľúb ešte horší.

Alebo synovec. Nechal medzi poddanými rozšíriť, že prichádza ďalší Aegon V - kráľ, ktorý je jeden z nich. Ale na mysli mal kombináciu jeho, Jaeharysa II a svojej rodiny. Ale v štvrtom dejstve sa ukázalo, že sa nepodobal ani jednému. Skôr Aegonovi dobyvateľovi bez krotenia sestier. Zručnosti poddaných ovládal dobre. Osvedčil sa v boji dobytím Búrlivého konca, porážkou Maceho šíkov, po ktorej k nemu prešli nespokojenci ako Rowan a Tarly a dočasným zahnaním Eurona, čo mu vyslúžilo vďačnosť domácich. A dokázal byť veľmi bezprostredný. Triezve sebaovládanie, vytrvalú ochotu dohodnúť sa a opatrnosť však nemal. Bol skoro tak nekontrolovateľný a ešte impulzívnejší ako tá Targaryenka. A keď vstúpil do sveta politických intríg, jeho neznalosť bola fatálna. Na jednej strane zvodná Arianne s podporou Dorne huckajúca ho proti Daenerys kvôli bratovej smrti a vlastnej ctižiadostivosti. Na druhej okúzľujúca Sansa Stark s podporou Údolia a Riečnych krajín v rukách Baelisha, ktorý chcel vidieť polovicu Západozemia trpieť a na tróne nikoho, za koho by svoju chránenkyňu nemohol vydať. Tyrion mal byť Aegonovo eso, nie Daenerysino. Na tanečný parket priviedli zelenáča, ktorého ostatní ušľapali a on pritom stihol rozvrátiť celý pohyb. Všetko sa zrútilo. Vláda. Budúcnosť rodu. Odzbrojujúco energické a srdečné hlavaté dieťa, tak nádherné, tak nádejné... Serra mu ho pred smrťou zverila do ochrany. Sľub, ktorý nedodržal. Hoci chvíľu sa ukájal štekaním obvinení, musel časom uznať, že chlapec mal na tom ten najmenší podiel viny. Jon Connington ani Ashara Dayne neboli Duncanom Vysokým, ani ulicou, ani dvorom. A na Illyria mal dozrieť lepšie tiež, veď ho aj s jeho slabšími stránkami poznal celé desaťročia. Pri všetkých zatratených bohoch, mal tam byť osobne. Ale bol tak zaneprázdnený politikou v Západozemí.

Úplne najhoršie ale bolo to, čo naň prichystala mágia. Tá kríza, čo šípil, to nebola len zlá vláda. Ale to si uvedomil až prineskoro. Viac než storočie o nej nikto nepočul mimo Krvovranove pokusy a keď sa konečne naskytla šanca získať dedičstvo a ozdraviť ríšu, ikeď drastickým spôsobom, musela sa ukázať a všetko prekaziť. Obyčajná zima by sa zvládnuť dala. Dokonca aj epidémia šedého lupusu, z ktorej sa mu vrátili nočné mory o horúčkovitých levanduľových očiach v popolavej tvári. Teraz už dvoch tvárach. V zdraví i chorobe... A Illyrio s ňou napokon zdieľal i tento osud.

Ale nebezpečné artefakty ocitajúce sa v rukách tých najhorších bláznov a monštier, kadejakí bezhlaví kúzelníci, červení kňazi a Bieli chodci? Varys sa spamätával z pohľadu na telá, čo spadli z oblohy, popálené, dotrhané a rozmliaždené, z krutého škreku havranov, keď k nemu dorazila správa o útoku Iných. Akoby čakali práve na tú chvíľu. To, čo malo byť len argumentom v prospech obnovenia dynastie, zanechalo ľudí nepripravených na útok ich úhlavného nepriateľa. A zas mal pocit, že je malý chlapec, s ktorým zvrátený uctievač zákernej entity zaobchodil ako s vecou. Nevedel, ako odpovedať na niečo také. A tomu niečomu práve naservíroval ríšu na striebornej tácke ako dáka figúrka v omnoho väčšej hre niekoho mocnejšieho a znalejšieho.

Prospech nemal ani on ani ríša, ani nikto. Dokonca ani Baelish nie. Možno sa z tejto pohromy predsa len zrodí nejaká dôveryhodná zmysluplná vízia, nejaké solídne smerovanie, ktoré porazí chaos. Možno na konci piateho dejstva nebude katastrofa. Ten Starkov chlapec na severe, ktorý osedlal bieleho draka, jediného, čo ostal žiť po druhom Tanci. Ten zatiaľ dokázal pár vecí vyriešiť. Možno by práve v ňom mohla tkvieť záchrana. Varys odmietal veriť, že vďaka Rhaegarovmu naháňaniu za veštbou. Skrátka z neho vyrástol schopný a zodpovedný človek, ktorý sa ocitol v správnom čase na správnom mieste. Tú úlohu mohol zohrať ktokoľvek. Tak či tak, ak zachráni túto ríšu, už to nebude vďaka Varysovi, ale skôr napriek nemu.

-

 Slová sú vietor, myšlienky ešte menej, naozaj zavážia činy. V konečnom dôsledku pramálo záležalo, že jeho úmysel nebol zlomyseľný a šlo mu o viac, než len vlastné obohatenie. Použitých nezahadzoval a vedel, ako zaistiť, aby takmer nikdy nemusel. Uprednostňoval jemnejšie a ohľaduplnejšie metódy, ktoré vynikali precíznosťou a dali sa dodatočne ošetriť. Veď na čo veci hrotiť, keď možno vyjednávať k všeobecnejšej spokojnosti a hladkému priebehu. Snažil sa nájsť čas a prostriedky na drobné láskavosti ako zabezpečenie Robertových bastardov, pripravenie úteku pre Tommena, Jaimeho a Brienne, od ktorých si nesľuboval nič a dúfal, že z nich žiaden osobný prospech nikdy mať nebude, aby aspoň čosi nezískalo patinu sebectva. Neprestal, hoci to z viacerých dôvodov nefungovalo.

Celé tie roky ľuďom opakoval čosi medzi sarkastickou spoveďou a krutým vtipom, že slúži ríši a snaží sa zachovať mier. Vo vypätejších chvíľach dovolil svojím jedovatejším myšlienkam presiaknuť do úlohy, ktorú hral a vyjavil im svoje výhrady, žieravú kritiku, čo ťala do živého. A do toho nutkanie ospravedlniť sa, poskytnúť vysvetlenie pomaly každej druhej obeti. Zanechávalo to čoraz zvláštnejšiu pachuť v ústach, pokrivený pocit vnútri. V Pentose to problém nebol. V Pentose nebolo nič rozlaďujúce na bezcitnom povznesenom kalkule, na tom, ako každé pozorovanie a čin sprevádzala nejaká strategizujúca cynická myšlienka. Menili benevolentnosť na vypočítavosť, pretože tam, kde by niekto konal naozaj nevinne, on konal s vedomím nuánc a dôsledkov, návodom ako manipulovať, vedomím ako presne niečo využívalo, či zraňovalo. Ani nezúročil všetko, čo sa mu ponúkalo, ale vždy to mal po ruke. Menilo to význam každého kroku, každého stretu, aj keď si bol tejto zmeny vedomý len on.

Rozdiel bol v tom, že kým v Slobodných mestách sa snažil prežiť, vytvoriť zázemie pre seba a blízkych a na nič sa nehral, tu v Kráľovom prístavisku sa rozhodol povýšiť. Prevziať zodpovednosť za chod tohto kútu sveta a tvrdiť, že smie, pretože to dokáže lepšie, než ostatní. Samozvane zo seba urobil režiséra, lenže keď sa pokúsil vpliesť do deja svoje predstavy a posunúť ho iným smerom, nezapadali do existujúcich vzorcov, všetko sa rozpadlo. Nezvládol ani svoju rolu, ani vedenie ostatných. Hra bola v ťahu a s ňou životy, zdroje a šťastie všetkých ostatných. Právom po ňom teraz šli. Zaobchodil s nimi, ako bolo zaobchodené v mladosti s ním, keď ho otrokári predávali a náboženskí fanatici rozkrájali s ľahostajnosťou voči jeho ďalšiemu osudu. Z duše ich za to nenávidel.

Kedy sa jeho práca a názory stali pokryteckými? Kedy prestal byť jedným z utlačovanej vrstvy a stal sa jedným z neschopných utláčateľov? Kedy stratil sebou samým udelené oprávnenie zakladajúce sa na tom, že upratuje neporiadok po nedbalých obmedzených hráčoch? Na to, že bol majstrom špiónov a vedel o všetkom, čo sa kde šustlo, v tomto tápal. Niektoré masky sa nosia tak dlho, až sa nimi ľudia stávajú. Z opakovaných lží sú pravdy. Irónia je neodolateľná. A silné príbehy ožívajú. Ako zívajúca priepasť.

Nad ňou zavesená sieť, ktorú tkal, bola tak jemná a tenká. Ale krásna. Hľadel na železný trón a videl na ňom striebrovlasého vznešeného muža, pri jeho nohách deti s učenlivým pohľadom, po jeho boku seba a sedem kráľovstiev prosperujúcich, neohrozených a meniacich sa na čosi lepšie. Pozrel do Serrinej rozpálenej tváre a bol odhodlanejší. Áno, sestrička, dostanú, čo nám a našej matke bolo odoprené, budú sa mať lepšie, než my. A ostatní s nimi. Na to jediné sa mohol odvolať a odvolával sa denne. Hra tak krutá, aby zakončila krutosť všetkých ostatných hier a započala miernejšiu. Vizionárstvo, ktoré si nezadalo ani s Aerysom, čo chcel byť nazývaný Múdry a Veľký, či Rhaegarovým Prisľúbeným princom. S každou ďalšou komplikáciou jeho odhodlanie a upínanie k žiarivému ideálu rástlo, pretože tak funguje blud stratenej investície. Človeku je ľúto ustúpiť od toho, pre čo obetoval veľa. Človek túži odôvodniť svoje priestupky. Zotrvá až do beznádejného trpkého konca presviedčajúc sa, že to napokon vyjde. Problém je v tom, že občas to vyjde. Občas to naozaj vyjde. Prečo by nemohlo jemu? Nevyšlo.

Zvykol si zhromažďovať informácie nielen o hráčoch a ich figúrkach, ale aj ostatných, čo sa ocitli na rane – mená, kým boli, čo sa s nimi stalo, kto boli ich blízki, ktorí by po obnovení poriadku mali dostať nejaký druh kompenzácie. Čiastočne z profesionality a čiastočne preto, aby si pripomínal svoj cieľ, aby sa z obetí nikdy nestali len čísla. Bolo v tom čosi uzemňujúce. Počas chaosu vojny, zimy a moru však nedokázal zachytiť všetko a čísla ho dobehli. Západozemie pomohol zmeniť na brutálne zbitú ohlodanú mršinu. Toto poznanie a dokonalý prehľad o dôsledkoch sa zbierali v pozadí, vyčkávali, kým on sa venoval novým a novým intrigám a keď už dlhšie nemohol spevňovať múr z ako kameň tvrdých studených ospravedlní a sľubov, prevalilo sa cez neho, úplne ho paralyzovalo hrôzou a márnosťou. Ruky sa mu opäť roztriasli a zatúžil sa stočiť do klbka a skuvíňať, len na to všetko, čo spôsobil, pomyslel.

Prinútil sa upokojiť, predstavil si, že stojí pred publikom a musí hrať rolu chladnokrvného majstra našeptávača, ako mnoho krát predtým. Ticho, pokoj, rozvaha, odstup. Žiaden hlasitý nárek ľútosti a hnevu. Ešte by ho našli predčasne a o to nestál, aj keď bol tak trochu pochmúrne zvedavý, či by ho zajali, alebo roztrhali namieste. Jeho úvahy prerušil zostupujúci hrmot podobný smrteľne ranenému drakovi rútiacemu sa k zemi. Náraz zalomcoval stenami, dlažbou, aj jeho kosťami a z rozďavenej pukliny v strope sa na Varysa zniesol ďalší kamenný prach. Áno, rovnako by ich mohla predstihnúť klenba chodby a jeden nikdy nevedel, či by zabila hneď, alebo pochovala zaživa. Život mal rád, nechcel si strpčiť posledné chvíle viac, než už boli. Svoje zločiny už nikdy nijak nevynahradí. Bol len jediný spôsob. Uspieť. A to sa mu nepodarilo. Nebolo možné splatiť svoju vinu samotrýznením, ani zdĺhavou bolestivou popravou, ani opätovným zotročením. Nijak, bez šance. Bolo to väčšie, než on. Možno práve preto prehral. Trest v podobe utrpenia neriešil nič. Takže by to rád ukončil pohodlnejšie.

A dosť už so soliloquy, prišiel čas spustiť oponu. Opäť zdvihol tú nenápadne pôvabnú dýku. V mihotaní lampáša sa zaleskla takmer vľúdne. Zaspať by bolo príjemnejšie a pád z výšky poetickejší, ale toto tiež nie je zlý spôsob. Ako hodnostári za čias Valýrie. Síce tu už nebola žiadna rodina, čo by mohla čokoľvek zdediť miesto vyvlastnenia, ale to gesto malo aj tak pre Varysa svoje čaro.

Vyhrnul si hodvábne rukávy a po krátkom zamyslení radšej aj nohavice. Začal členkami a bol trochu prekvapený, ako veľmi sa čosi v ňom vzpieralo, ale napokon s hlbokým nádychom jedným rýchlym rezom preťal kožu. Musel potlačiť výkrik. Krv však tiekla slabo a až o chvíľu dokázal zozbierať odhodlanie na druhý, hlbší zárez. S ním už bol spokojnejší a snáď sa dostal aj k hlavným cievam. Na štíhlejšom človeku by možno šli jasne rozoznať, ale on musel spoliehať na šťastie. Hneď na to sa obrátil k druhej nohe a s rýchlo narastajúcim rozrušením rez zopakoval. Ruky! Kým sa ešte ovláda. Už zase sa trasú, Iní aby to vzali. Zovrel nôž, až mu zbeleli kĺby a zaboril ho do pravého zápästia, vertikálne, aby nepreťal šľachy. K tmavšej pomaly tečúcej krvi sa pridala aj svetlejšia, nedočkavo sa hrnúca von. Takže tú tepnu trafil, dobre.

Až potom to začalo byť naozaj zaujímavé. Začínal byť zadýchaný. Dýku prechytil do krvácajúcej ruky, klzkej a neistej. Každé napnutie svalov a pohyb vysielali rukou ukrutnejšie zaškĺby bolesti a vo vlnách zrýchľovali krvácanie. Rez do ľavej sa mu celkom nevydaril, ale už sa tým viac nezaoberal a nôž s úľavou pustil. Bolo dokonané. Ostávalo len čakať. Srdce mu tĺklo čoraz rýchlejšie a začal sa potiť. Bolesť sa miesto ustúpenia stupňovala a pridala sa k nej migréna a nevoľnosť. Bol opretý o stenu no aj tak sa po chvíli zviezol na studenú zem úplne. Všetko bolo čoraz studenšie. Miestnosť pred ním plávala a chvíľami rozmýšľal, či je na lodi. To by znamenalo, že je blízko voda. Tak rád by sa napil... Ale nemohol vstať a... Aha. Pohľad presunul späť k ranám. Čoraz slabšie pulzujúce červené potôčiky a rozširujúce sa škvrny boli zvláštne uhrančivé. Krv ako každá iná. A žiadny oheň.

 

 

 


End file.
